


A Shot Of Remembrance

by DoctorLia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Happy Hanukkah, Other, mentions of nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: A conversation between our favorite Time Bandits, set during Season 1, months after Party At Castle Varlar.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Karl
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	A Shot Of Remembrance

Flynn walked into the bar with a package under his arm and looked around until he spotted who he was looking for. He smiled slightly at the lone figure seated at the bar, a few shot glasses already flipped over. He walked up to the man and took the stool next to him. “Figured I’d find you here.”

Karl shot the much taller man a surprised look before he looked behind him, “No shadow?” He asked.

Flynn knew he was referring to Emma and her tendency to follow him around when it wasn’t warranted. “I left her to run diagnostics on the Mothership.”

Karl grunted and signaled the bartender. “A couple glasses of your best scotch.” When the bartender did as was asked, Karl spoke again, “Leave the bottle.” He then dropped a hundred on the bar top to silence any arguments.

Flynn watched Karl turn two of the shot glasses right side up. “What are you doing?”

Karl ignored him and filled the two small glasses up before sliding one over to Flynn, a somber look on his face. “Don’t think that I’ve forgotten what this week is…” He picks up the glass and raises it, “To Lorena. The smartest woman we knew.”

Flynn felt his heart clench tightly at the gesture. He had no words, just raised the glass to his lips and downed it. He welcomed the burn as tears gathered in his eyes. He tried to think of something to say, but Karl was quick to refill the glasses and raise it again.

“To Iris. The most adorable little girl I ever had the fortune of knowing.”

They drank.

Karl refilled them.

“To Stiv. The toughest sonofa bitch to come out of Croatia.”

They laughed. They drank. Karl refilled them.

“To making history our bitch.”

“To getting them back.” Flynn added softly.

They drank.

Karl finally put the bottle of to the side and slide the glasses the bartender had filled for them in front of him. “Are you staying?” Flynn waved off the offered glass and Karl was quick to combine the two for himself. “Got places to be?”

“Something like that.”

Karl rolled his eyes at Flynn’s attempt at being mysterious, “Flynn, if you’re not going back to brood around the warehouse then you’re going to _scope out_ that Preston chick.” When he got no response, Karl sighed with a shake of his head. “Boss, I think you’ve got a crush on that woman. Which makes no damn sense, since she and her band of idiots are fighting _with_ Rittenhouse.”

“You aren’t here to judge me or my decisions.” Flynn reminded him with a huff.

“Just to keep you alive.” Karl rolled his eyes and sipped at his drink. “I don’t like you’re...for lack of a better word, obsession you have with this woman.”

“Jealous I’m not obsessed over you?”

“We’d be toasting to some very different things if you were.” Karl let out another sigh, “All jokes aside, I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be. I have it all under control.”

“Yeah, sure.” Karl muttered with a roll of his eyes. He was done arguing for the night. It was then that he noticed the package that Flynn had placed on the bar top. Which was insane, since it was a decent sized box. “What’s that?”

Flynn smirked and slide the package over to the annoying man, “Happy Hanukkah.”

Karl blinked a few times before he looked at his watch and noted the date. It was the last day of Hanukkah. “Cutting it a little close, Boss.”

Flynn resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Be happy for what you have. Open it.”

“I love it when you get all tough.” Karl said as he tore off the wrapping paper like a child. He then lifted the lid and was surprised to see gold coins on top of the tissue paper. “Went all out for this, huh? My Bubbe used to give me gelt with each present.”

“I vaguely remember you telling me that.” Flynn tried to downplay his memory that they both knew was impeccable.

“Right, you ju….st”

Flynn had watched as Karl removed the gelt and shifted through the tissue paper as he continued to talk. When he got to what was underneath it all, Flynn was sure the man had stopped breathing altogether. Under all that was a polished sterling silver Menorah. The Star of David stood proudly in the middle.

Karl went from stunned and taken aback to confused. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s beautifully crafted and I want nothing more than to show it off to Bubbe, but…where did you get this?” It looked so very familiar, but Karl was certain he had never held this Menorah before.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet? I thought you were smart.” Flynn ribbed. But when all Karl responded with was a puzzled look, he decided to give him some more hints. “I liberated it from the Nazis. I think it might have belonged to someone you know.”

Karl’s eyes narrowed a bit before they practically bugged out of their sockets. He finally realized why it seemed so familiar. He had seen it before in old family photos that his Bubbe would show him of her family before the Holocaust. It was his families Menorah before it was taken by the Nazis. Karl was even more blown away then he was when he first unwrapped it.

Tears swam in his eyes as he looked over at Flynn. “You remembered.” It was a statement, not a question.

“I remember your Bubbe crying at the mere mention of the Menorah that sat on the mantle in her parents’ home. How she missed that the most. I remember that she was always kind to me.” Flynn put his hand on the younger mans shoulder, “Think of it as an apology for making you work with those monsters.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Karl said sincerely.

“No need. The look on your face was enough. Besides, I know your Bubbe is going to be over the moon when she sees it.”

“That’s not even close to how she’s going to feel. This will put her in her grave, but she’ll be going happy.”

They were quiet for a few moments admiring the Menorah and acknowledging in the history that comes with it.

“One more before you go stalk your crush?” Karl offered as reached for and then he uncapped the bottle. Flynn rolled his eyes but nodded. “To history.”

“To righting it’s wrongs.”

They drank.

**Author's Note:**

> Bubbe is Yiddish for Grandmother
> 
> Drop some kudos and leave a comment


End file.
